Angie's Wonderful Life
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: Angelica had been mean with the babies since they have memory, but how would they live without her ever being born? Not better, apparently. RATING BECAUSE OF SOME DRAMATIC SCENES.
1. The Bad Girl

Hello everyone, and welcome back. (And where are your manners, people? You have to bring a gift for the hostess when visiting, especially in my case.) Angelica, please don't you start with that, and do your job.

(Fine. DISCLAIMER. Ramiro doesn't own any Rugrat character, all of them, including yours truly, copyrighted by Nickelodeon. This story is done without profit intentions… so, in other words, I'm not receiving a dime for my job! I mean, why I'm doing this?) To get the spotlight you love so much. (Good point.)

This story is based on a Rugrats' episode, a parody of the famous "It's a Wonderful Life" movie, starred by Chuckie. (And now, it's my turn to be the star; I'll sign autographs later.) Your modesty is so touching, Angie. (Watch the sarcasm, Acosta.) Acosta? This is the first time you call me for my surname, Angelica! (Well, you should know by now I do that with the people I like.) That's… very nice from you, really. (Don't let it go to your head, Mister Author; I also do it with those who annoy me.)

Okay, don't get angry, and let me finish the introduction; this story, as you could read in the summary, will have a dramatic scene or two. (Yes, nothing too graphic, but you guys are warned.) Thanks, Angelica, and now, you know what to do. (That's right… On with the show!)

**Angie's Wonderful Life.**

**A Rugrats' story by Acosta Pérez Josè Ramiro.**

**- The Bad Girl.**

"This one, Angelica?"

"No, Harold, the redder one. Move a little more to your right… your other right, you dumb!"

Harold obeyed, and moved a little more to his right while trying to keep his balance. They both were at their kindergarten's classroom, and Angelica had told him to climb a bookshelf to get a coloring book for her. The girl, as usual, was instructing him from the floor, while the boy was risking himself to obey his boss' commands.

"Okay, kids, now it's time for your nap." Miss Weemer, the children's teacher, talked to them when returning to the classroom with some extra blankets, since earlier one of the kids had a "gastric accident" that made a mess on the ones the teacher already had. The woman gave a good look to her class, and noticed Harold's dangerous climbing.

"Harold, get down there!"

"In a moment, Miss Wee...eeee…..eeee…!" Harold, surprised by her teacher's voice, lost his grip, and started waving his now free arm trying to keep balance. Miss Weemer dropped the blankets, and ran to catch him, while Angelica moved a few steps aside for safety.

UUUUUFFFF!

BONK!

"Miss Weemer, Harold, you are okay?" Susie asked both her teacher and her friend while she and the rest of the kids dashed around them. Miss Weemer handled to catch Harold before he hit the floor, and he seemed to be fine, but she had slipped and fell over her back, getting a nasty bruise on her head.

"I think so, Susie… I'm so sorry, Miss Weemer! Did I hurt you?" Harold asked his teacher, both scared and concerned.

"Yes, a little… but don't you worry, Harold… it was my fault for leaving you kids alone." Miss Weemer said in a calming tone while rubbing her head; obviously, she was feeling more pain than she wanted to show in front of the kids. Once the dizziness lowered a little, she went to her desk and phoned the principal so she could send someone to watch the children while she went to the infirmary.

"Harold, what were you doing up there? That was very dangerous!" Susie started lecturing her friend, who was looking down to avoid eye contact.

"I just wanted to get a book Angelica asked me for."

Susie immediately glared at Angelica, who gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hey, I promised him this candy's bar if doing it, so don't give me that look, Carmichael." Angelica showed Susie the bar, trying to justify herself.

"My candy!" Angelica gulped when hearing the voice of Dulce, one of her classmates who usually brought many sweet things in her backpack. "I had been looking for it all morning!"

Angelica returned the candy to Dulce, who snatched it angrily and then walked away. The blonde turned to see Harold, who for once was glaring at her just like Susie.

"Angelica, you wanted me to eat a stolen candy?"

"And you almost made him have an accident!" Susie snapped at her. "And, because of that, Miss Weemer is hurt! Seriously, Pickles, one day you're going to do something pretty bad to someone if you don't start being more careful!"

Susie grabbed Harold's hand, and they both walked away from Angelica, who was slightly stunned at her friends' reaction. However, it didn't last too much, because almost immediately she got her trademark frown.

"Yeah, right; I only wanted a book. It's not my fault Rumkin is dumb enough to obey me."

Neither Susie nor Harold talked to Angelica the rest of the day; actually, she got almost no talking from the other kids as well, which obviously made the girl to get a pretty bad mood. However, when her mother picked her up, she brightened up a little after Charlotte told her they would go to Tommy's house; maybe playing one or two pranks on the babies would make her feel a little better.

At the Pickles' house, the babies were having fun at the backyard. Chuckie was particularly happy because of his new tricycle, and was sharing him with all his friends, allowing them to climb on the back of the vehicle so he could give they rides around the yard; of course, he was using protective gear, but removed his helmet to give it to his passengers for their rides. After a while, they got tired (especially the redheaded, obviously), and went inside the house to eat something. Didi had some milk and cookies for them, and, after setting the babies' table, they pretty much ate by themselves.

"Ups, I forgot to get in my tricycle. I'll better do it now." Chuckie told his friends, leaving the table after grabbing a cookie. The babies kept eating peacefully (or as peacefully as a group of five babies can be) until Angelica arrived.

"Hey, babies, what are you doing?"

"Eating our cookies, Angelica; do you want some?" Tommy offered; Angelica got her usual evil grin, and then a fake alarmed look.

"Oh, don't tell me you ate from those cookies!" Angelica covered her mouth in alarm, surprising the babies.

"What's wrong with them?" Phil asked.

"Well, I heard that there are some bad cookies around, and, if you eat them, you lose all your hair and teeth, later your skin becomes green and ugly, and then you feel so bad you can't play for days!"

"Are you serious, Angelica?" Kimi asked her, half- scared, half-suspicious.

"Of course I am! Jake, one kid at my school, ate some of those cookies yesterday, and today he couldn't go to school because his mommy doesn't want anyone to confuse him with a toad." Angelica explained, making all the babies (including Dil, who more or less understood she was saying something bad about the food) to drop their cookies.

"And how do you know if these cookies are bad ones, Angelica?" Lil asked, scared.

"There's only one way… I have to risk myself for you, babies, and eat them all." Angelica said in a dramatic tone, and then started eating all the cookies in a hurry.

"Wow! How brave she is!" Tommy exclaimed in amazement.

"And how hungry too!" Phil added. A minute later, all the cookies were gone, as well as most of the milk, since Angelica had to drink something to slip down all the food.

"Good news, babies; these cookies are good ones. You can eat now without risks; you don't need to thank me." Angelica said in a proud tone while slowly walking away. The babies then noticed there was nothing left for them, and Tommy arched an eyebrow.

"Angelica, are you sure you ate the cookies to help us, or it was another of your lies?" Tommy asked his cousin.

"Mmm… well, I ate all the cookies, and you now have none; what do you think, dumb babies?" Angelica laughed at the babies and walked out of the living room.

"Meanie! Meanie!" Dil yelled at his cousin.

"You're right, Dil! Angelica is very mean!" Kimi folded her arms as she and her friends got big frowns.

Angelica went to the backyard, noticing Chuckie cleaning his tricycle; he thought it was a little dirty, so decided to clean it before getting it inside the house. The girl rubbed her hands while grinning at him, thinking about a good prank to play on the boy.

"Hello, Finster! It's your new toy?"

"Uh, hello, Angelica; yes, it's my new tricycle. I'm cleaning it because we all played with it all day, and I don't want your aunt's house to get dirty." Chuckie told her. Angelica gave the tricycle a good look, and then turned to see Chuckie.

"And, how fast can this thing go?"

"I don't know. I don't like to ride it fast." Chuckie replied, making Angelica to sigh and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Finster, you are the biggest baby here, and you'll soon be old enough to go school like me. You just can't be scared of everything any more, or the kids at school will be very mean with you." Angelica informed him while sitting on the tricycle's seat. "You have to learn to be brave, and the first step is riding as fast as you can."

"And how I do that?"

"Grab your tricycle and come with me… and don't make any noise. I'm doing you a favor here." Angelica told the kid as she stood up. Chuckie knew it wasn't nice when disagreeing with Angelica, so obeyed and followed the girl. They entered the kitchen, where Didi, Betty and Charlotte were chatting, and, silently, walked out, heading to the exit door, so fast and quietly that even the babies at the living room didn't notice them. Angelica was tall enough to reach the doorknob, so it was easy for them to get out of the house.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Angelica." Chuckie said to her, scared. "We aren't allowed to go to the street alone."

"Relax, Finster, this is going to be fun." Angelica told him while placing the tricycle at the sidewalk, and making Chuckie to ride it.

"Now, I'm going to push you, and you are going to keep your feet up. If you stop before reaching the end of the block, I'll be very angry with you, okay?" Angelica got a stern look, so Chuckie just gulped and nodded while putting on his helmet. Angelica placed behind him, and aimed at a large trashcan located at the end of the block, since her true intention was to make Chuckie crash and get dirty.

"Now, get ready… set… go!"

Angelica gave Chuckie a good push, and, since the sidewalk was going hill down, the vehicle got a good speed. Angelica grinned when seeing he was about to crash… not noticing when a car rolled out of one house's garage until it was just a few inches away from Chuckie!

"What the… CHUCKIE, STOP THE TRICYCLE!"

CRACK!

WAAAHH!

AAAAH!

Everyone at the block ran out of their homes when hearing the commotion, caused mainly by the scream from the driving woman, while Angelica ran next to Chuckie, who was crying in pain and fear while grabbing his right leg in a semi-fetal position, next to his damaged tricycle. Luckily, the woman could see him right on time to not drive over him, but couldn't avoid a collision.

Didi, Charlotte, and Betty, noticing Angelica and Chuckie weren't at the house, ran out when hearing the scandal, and got extremely concerned and shocked expressions when looking at the boy; Betty carried him back into the house while Charlotte called the hospital by cell phone to inform they would bring an injured kid, and Didi, yanking Angelica by her arm, ran behind Betty to call Chuckie's parents.

Didi ordered Angelica to sit next to her while the woman phoned the Finsters, and the girl, still shocked, obeyed without saying a word. Once Didi informed Kira and Chaz about everything, she and the other women decided to take all the children with them in Didi's car (none wanted to stay alone at home taking care of them while worrying about Chuckie) while Betty and Charlotte would transport Chuckie on the blonde's car, with Betty comforting the kid. Didi put Dil on his safety seat next to her, and the other kids on the back seat, and, once Charlotte's car left the house, followed her.

"Angelica, what happened?" Tommy asked her cousin, confused, just like the other babies.

Angelica didn't say a thing, but got teary eyes.

"Angelica, did something bad happen to Chuckie?" Kimi asked her, scared. Angelica looked at her, and sobbed.

"He got hurt… and it's my fault."

The babies gasped in surprise, and immediately, Lil leaned to cry on Phil's shoulder, who scowled at Angelica; Kimi scowled her as well while getting teary eyes, and Tommy looked at her cousin with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Angelica was finally at her bed, feeling extremely tired, sad, and, on top of everything, angry with her self; her parents, obviously, gave her a major lecture for not obeying the rules and walking out of her uncles' house, plus grounding her for two weeks with the usual no dessert, cartoons, or new toys, and, unlike other times, they really meant it. They promised Chaz and Kira to pay the hospital's bill and Chuckie's medical expenses; luckily, he only got a fractured leg.

However, as much as Angelica hated to be disciplined by her parents, what hurt the most, besides the memory of Chuckie's getting hurt in front of her, was the way everyone looked at her in the hospital. Her parents, the babies, her uncles, the other adults… they all gave her a look that was a lot like Tommy's, both sad and disappointed. And, even worse, she knew she deserved it.

"Why they didn't stop looking at me that way, Cynthia?" Angelica, sitting on her bed, talked to her doll, "Don't they know I already feel bad for hurting Finster? And besides, it wasn't my whole fault; he should have stopped faster, and that lady at the car should have seen him first."

Angelica then heard her parents' footsteps, and buried under the blankets, pretending to be asleep. Charlotte and Drew opened the door slightly, and sighed sadly.

"Do you think we are doing a good job raising her, Drew?" Charlotte talked to her husband while looking down.

"I don't know, Charlotte… but, every time she does something wrong, I feel as the world's worst father." Drew admitted, "If something worse had happened to poor Chuckie… I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I know what you mean; luckily, Chaz and Kira aren't as angry as they should, but to be honest, I would feel better if they snap at us for not being able to educate Angelica properly." Charlotte confessed as well, "I might be a great business woman, but it seems I'm a lousy mother."

The adults looked at Angelica one last time, and closed the door. Angelica, once she was sure they were gone, sat on her bed, and thought about what their parents said.

"They are sad because of me… and Dad said Chuckie could be hurt even worse…"

_"Seriously, Pickles, one day you're going to do something pretty bad to someone if you don't start being more careful!"_

"Susie is right, Cynthia… I almost made Harold to get hurt today, just like Chuckie, and it was only because I wanted to have some fun with a silly book and a dumb prank. And I'm always very mean with the babies, and with my classmates, and I also hurt Miss Weemer today." Angelica said to her doll, sobbing, "I'm a very bad girl, Cynthia! I am hurting all the people who care about me!"

Then, Angelica made a decision. The girl stood up, and dressed up with her regular clothing, and then started placing several toys and clothing in her backpack.

"We're leaving, Cynthia. Everybody will be happier without me around!"


	2. A World Without Her

**- A World without Her.**

Angelica put on her jacket and backpack, and, holding Cynthia, walked out of her bedroom as quietly as possible. She passed next to her parents' bedroom, and placed a hand at the door.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Please, don't feel bad, Mommy." Angelica quietly said, and then noticed Fluffy, her cat, rubbing her head at the girl's legs.

"Sorry, Fluffy, but you can't come with me. Someone has to stay and take care of Mommy and Daddy." Angelica petted her cat that immediately lowered her ears at her human's sad tone. "Be a good kitty, and now you can sleep in my bed… just don't scratch it, okay?"

Angelica walked downstairs, with Fluffy looking at her from the corridor. The girl went to the kitchen, and once she used a chair to reach the dining room's table's center, where her father normally dropped his keys, she opened the back door and walked down the street, not saying a word until she was a few blocks away from the house.

"This is for the best, Cynthia. Now, they'll all be happy without me always being mean with them and getting everyone into trouble."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Cynthia, it's…" Angelica got a shocked expression and wide-opened her eyes at the doll.

"No, it wasn't Cynthia, Angelica. It was me." Angelica turned back, and almost fainted when looking at a girl that looked a lot like her, but she used a white shirt, golden shorts, white sandals, and, amazingly, she had a golden halo over her head and two little blue wings at her back; finally, instead of Angelica's trademark pig-tails, her hair was in a bun, just like Angelica used it at special occasions.

"Maybe those cookies were really bad after all." Angelica finally found her voice back. The other girl chuckled a little, and walked closer to her.

"No, Angelica, the cookies were okay, but you shouldn't eat that much and so fast or you'll be fat as a hippo before you turn 10; and you already forgot when you got sick for eating too many cookies?"

"Okay… who are you, and how do you know so much about me?"

"I'm your Guardian Angel, Angelica." The girl told her, "I'm in charge of taking care of you so you can be safe and fine."

"Hey, if that's true, then why I got stuck last week on Spike's door? Or what about that time I tripped with the rug? And…" Angelica was cut by the angel moving her hand in front of the girl's face.

"Take it easy, girl! I don't work that way. Most of the time, the guardian angels do our jobs whispering at the people's ears, you know, to give advice so you can do the right thing… and, sadly, most of the time you don't want to hear me."

"Oh." Angelica got her sad expression back, and looked down. "You mean, like today?"

"Yes, like today." The angel got a severe tone, but softened immediately while placing a hand on Angelica's shoulder. "But I think this time you might hear me; okay, first of all, why do you want to leave?"

"Because I'm a very bad girl, and the only thing I have ever done around here is making people sad or even getting hurt." Angelica cried. "They would be much better if I had never existed!"

**POOF!**

"What was that noise?" Angelica asked the angel, confused.

"Your wish."

"What wish?"

"The one you just made; now, you had never existed." The angel told Angelica, who immediately got a puzzled expression.

"You make wishes true? Then, I want a pony, and a candy store, and…"

"Calm down, Angeladdin! I already told you I don't work that way." Angel (**AN: I'm calling her that way from now on, ok?)** sighed, and then took a little remote out from her shorts' pocket. She pointed behind Angelica, and a red electric car, perfectly sized for the girls, appeared from nowhere.

"It's your car? I like it; I have one like this, but I couldn't take it out to run away because my daddy hided the key because of my grounding." Angelica told Angel, who invited her to jump into the car. A moment later, Angel was driving back to Angelica's house.

"I can't go back, Angel! I'm running away, remember?"

"Yes, but I told you that in this world you don't exist." Angel told the girl, who obviously still didn't understand what the angel meant. Angelica then noticed it was no longer night, seeming it was about the time she usually wakes up.

Angel parked her car at the backyard, and motioned Angelica to follow her. Then, Angel grabbed the girl's hand, and, surprisingly for Angelica, they phased through the wall.

"How you did that? And how I did that?"

"I told you, in this world, you don't exist, so you can walk through anything and anybody, like that ghost kid that wants everybody to be his friend."

"The one from cartoons?" Angelica asked while rubbing her chin. "So, I can also fly, and scare people, and…"

"No, you can't do that; and people can't see or hear you, so don't even try to do it or you're going to feel very confused and frustrated after a while." Angel informed her, and, at that moment, Charlotte entered the kitchen, talking at her cell phone. Just like Angel said, she didn't notice the girls, and even walked through the angel's body.

"Wow! Did it hurt?"

"No, but sometimes it tickles." Angel informed her. Then, Drew appeared at the kitchen's door, not noticing the girls either, with a sad expression. Charlotte stopped talking at the phone, and looked at him, sad as well.

"So… you're leaving now?" Charlotte said to Drew, trying to keep a normal tone, but her sadness was evident.

"Yes… I'll send for the rest of my things." Drew rubbed the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable. Charlotte then hugged him, and, after a few seconds, he returned the embrace.

"Too bad this didn't work." Charlotte sighed.

"Yes… but, maybe we can, you know, have dinner together at times or something." Drew proposed, but his expression didn't change.

"If our agendas allow it." Charlotte chuckled slightly, and then separated from him. "Good luck, Drew."

"Same here, Charlotte." Drew gave her a little kiss at her cheek, and then walked away. Angelica rushed out of the kitchen, and looked at him picking up a suitcase and a large back pack, and leaving the house.

"What's going on? Why my daddy left so sad, and why he was carrying those things?" Angelica asked Angel, and then noticed Charlotte sobbing at the kitchen. "And why my mom is crying?"

"They divorced, Angelica."

"What's that?"

"It's when a husband and a wife can't live together any more, and they decide to separate to live by their own. The same thing happened with Kimi's mom and her first dad." Angel sighed while looking at Charlotte.

"But, why they did it? My mommy and my daddy love each other!" Angelica exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, but they have a problem, Angelica; they are 'workaholics', which means they hardly can stop working. They are so busy with their jobs they almost don't see each other, or talk, or have fun together any more; so, they decided to divorce, because they are no longer as happy as they were when they got married."

"But they are always working, and they are always happy when they're together!"

"That's because of you, Angelica." Angel told her. "You see, when you were around, even if they worked a lot, they always tried to make some time for you; your dad took you to buy toys, and eat ice cream, and many other funny things, and, even if your mom is always talking at the phone, she always went to your kindergarten's festivals, bought you nice clothing, made cakes with you, and other things… sure, they also spoiled you a lot buying you everything you wanted, but my point is that they always made a little time to spend with you, and by doing that, they also made time for them, so they were still as happy as the day they married, and even more, because they shared their time with someone they both loved… you."

Angelica got silent and walked at the door, looking how his dad's car left the house and he left her mom. The girl felt pretty sad for them; she never imagined how much their parents needed her to be happy.

"Come; we still have more things to see." Angel made Angelica follow her back to the car, and they drove away.

"Where are we going now?" Angelica said after a few minutes of silence.

"To your school; don't you want to see if your classmates are happier without you?" Angel replied, and, as she said, they were parking at the kindergarten's yard a few moments later.

Angel and Angelica entered the classroom by phasing through a wall, and Angelica noticed everything seemed to be more or less normal, with kids running around, playing with the toys, and Savannah bossing Harold.

"Wait a minute!" Angelica exclaimed after giving Savannah and Harold a second look.

"Hurry up, Harold, and bring me more crayons."

"Okay, Savannah." Harold dashed to bring the crayons. He was stopped by Dulce.

"Harold, I want you to go get my chocolate from my backpack."

"Yes, Dulce, in a moment." Harold replied in a hurry. He grabbed the crayons from a nearby shelf, and dashed back with Savannah.

"Now, give me a piece of paper so I can draw." Savannah told him. Harold nodded, and, after picking up Dulce's chocolate bar, grabbed a sheet of paper from another shelf, and gave the girl her candy. He was about to give Savannah her paper when other two kids, Clark and Jake, stopped him.

"Harold, can you bring us some clay? We want to make a superhero." Clark told him. Harold sighed, but replied with his usual friendly smile, and dashed to give Savannah her paper.

"I'll be back in a moment, Savannah. I'm just giving Clark and Jake something." Harold told her, but, when he was about to go get the clay, Savannah extended her foot in front of his, making him to trip, and almost all the children to laugh.

"Harold, are you okay?" Miss Weemer asked the kid while approaching him for a check up.

"Yes, Miss Weemer… it was just an accident. I'll be more careful." Harold told the teacher, and then walked away, rubbing his belly and elbows, to get the clay he was ordered to bring.

"Hey, that's not fair! Why everybody is bossing him?" Angelica asked Angel without losing sight of her assistant.

"Because you're not here to boss him, that's why." Angel started explaining, "Harold is a very nice kid, but since he is very clumsy many children don't like him around unless he is doing something for them. He always do things for you because he considers you a friend, and wants to make you happy, but, since you don't exist in this world, he feels he must to do things for everybody to be liked. And, as you see, all the kids are taking advantage of him."

"And why nobody defends him? How about Susie?"

"Well, when you were around, nobody dared to be mean with him because he was your assistant, and you protected him from the other kids' abuse… and, well, Susie is no longer interested in protecting him." Angel pointed at a corner of the room, where Susie was sitting and watching how everyone was bossing Harold, with a sad expression.

"Carmichael, what's wrong with you? Go help him; he is your friend, remember?" Angelica snapped at Susie, but got no response.

"She can't hear you, remember? And the most she does for Harold is not bossing him; she is the only kid who isn't mean with him, but that's all." Angel sighed sadly. "She already has a lot of work at home, so no longer tries to help anyone."

Angelica wide opened her eyes in shock; Susie, not helping people?

"But Susie always helps people and tells us when we do something wrong! Why she stopped doing that?"

"Well, there are two reasons… the first, as I told you, is that she has to do a lot at home, so she tries to forget about helping anyone when she is at school. The second reason is that, well, now she is alone when trying to defend someone; when you were around, she always had someone for support, at least when you weren't the one she was lecturing, but now she is alone against the whole classroom the other kids usually ignore her."

Angelica looked sadly at Susie, the Afro-American girl not nearly close to her usual cheerful mood, and then at Harold, who now had a fake smile when obeying orders instead of the natural and honest one he always had when Angelica was his boss.

"You said Susie has a lot of work at home… what she does that makes her so sad?" Angelica asked her guardian angel.

"Come, I'll show you."


	3. The Worst That Could Happen

**- The Worst that Could Happen.**

Angel drove her car heading to Angelica's uncles' home. Again, she parked at the backyard, and Angelica followed her.

"We're going through the wall again, right?" Angelica asked Angel, but, before she could reply, they heard well known voices from behind the fence.

"You think Tommy will come and play with us today, Phil?"

"I don't know, Lil; maybe he's still angry with us."

"I miss him a lot, Phil."

"Me too Lil… me too."

Angelica phased her head through the fence, and saw Phil and Lil, looking at the Pickles' home, with sad expressions and holding hands. She then turned to look back at Angel.

"Why they are so sad? And why Tommy is angry with them?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on, let's enter the house." Angel told Angelica, and they were at the Pickles' kitchen a few moments later. Didi was serving some tea to Stu, who had a pretty tired expression.

"I swear, Didi, my boss is trying to kill me; sometimes I think I'll lose my mind in that office."

"Maybe you should try your old job back, Stu; I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of miss those noises coming from the basement when you were working on another invention." Didi told him in a caring tone.

"I miss that too… but I can't do that again, Didi. I promised myself to never, ever, design another toy… after what happened." The man sighed sadly.

"You can't blame yourself forever, Stu; I don't want you to end like your father. He hardly talks to anyone these days." Didi embraced him, a lot of sadness in her voice. The couple stayed quiet, sobbing slightly.

"Did anything bad happen to my grandpa?" Angelica quickly asked her guardian.

"Not exactly to him, but yes, something pretty bad happened here, so bad, it made your uncle to stop inventing toys, and your grandpa to move to the retirement home… and he is so sad, he hardly talks with anyone, so he never married Lulu."

"Just because I don't exist?" Angelica asked in disbelief.

"You saw your parents and your friends, Angelica; everyone affects all the people around them, so, if you don't exist, there are many changes. Just look at your cousins." Angel pointed to the kitchen's exit, and Angelica walked out, looking for Tommy and Dil, finding them at the living room.

"Play?" Dil asked Tommy, who sighed and shook his head.

"No, I don't want to play with you."

Dil got teary eyes, making Tommy to approach and give his baby brother a hug.

"I'm sorry, Dil, it's not your fault, but I no longer want to play as much as before; but I'm still taking care of you… you and Susie are the only friends I have left."

"What? Okay, I demand an explanation, now!" Angelica turned at the angel, half-shocked, half-angry.

"That bad thing I told you, well… it was so bad it made Tommy get angry with Phil and Lil, so he no longer wants to play with them; their parents had noticed that, so they aren't forcing them together any more. That's the job Susie does here; she has to cheer up Phil and Lil, and your cousins as well, and, the few times when they're all together, she keeps everyone from fighting. The saddest thing is that Tommy is also a little angry with Dil, so he hardly wants to play with him either."

"Susie and Dil are his only friends… but, what happened with Chuckie, and with Kimi?"

"Well… for starters, in this world, Chuckie and Kimi aren't brother and sister."

"Don't tell me that, without me, his dad and her mom stopped liking each other too!"

"No… they never knew each other. I'll show you." Angel placed a hand on Angelica's shoulder to make the girl follow her out of the house. Angelica gave one last sad look at her cousins, and phased through the wall.

This time, the ride was a lot longer, and Angelica could almost swear they were flying. Angel decided to tell her why Chuckie and Kimi weren't siblings in that world.

"Do you remember how Chuckie's dad met Kimi's mom?"

"Yes, we all went to Euro-Reptarland so my uncle could repair that giant Reptar toy he invented, and Kimi's mom worked there." Angelica replied.

"Well, in this world, the bad thing that made your uncle to stop inventing happened before he made up the Reptar toy." Angel explained. "So, he never built it, the dinosaur wasn't sent to Paris, he never was called to repair it, and he and his friends and family never traveled there."

"So Chuckie's dad couldn't meet Kimi's mom!" Angelica exclaimed, understanding the problem.

"And, because of that, they never married." Angel sighed, "And, do you remember who wanted to marry Mister Finster?"

"Yes, that Coco woman," Angelica frowned at the memory, "She never gave me the ponies she promised... and I also helped her to almost marry Chuckie's dad." Angelica got back her sad expression, remembering how sad Chuckie was when realizing his new mom would be the meanest woman ever.

"But you also helped him, and you made Coco lose her job." Angel reminded her in a proud tone. "I'm glad you heard me that time."

"Yes… I'm too." Angelica got a little smile.

"Unfortunately, in this world you don't exist, so Coco didn't lose her job." Angel told her, "She didn't marry Mister Finster, because they never met either, but she faked a wedding with an actor and a kid she paid his parents to pose as the man's son. And, since her boss wanted her to be a family woman, Coco got a promotion… that's a more important job."

"Great; the only one so far who has a better life in this world, and it's the ugliest and meanest person I had ever known." Angelica folded her arms and frowned.

"That's not the worst part." Angel said, getting Angelica's attention again, "Coco used her new job to steal a lot of money from her company... that means she stole from her bosses, and it was a real lot of money!"

"How much?"

"Enough for you to buy a candy shop, a toy store, a truck loaded with Cynthia's accessories, and a bigger house and a lot of new cars for your parents, and even more."

"Wow! That much?"

"Yes, but, eventually, her bosses realized someone was stealing money from them, and made an investigation."

"And Coco was caught, right?" Angelica wide smiled for the first time since she entered the world without her.

"Not exactly… what do you do when you do something bad, and want to avoid the grounding?"

"I look for someone to take the blame…" Angelica wide opened her eyes, "Coco did the same?"

Angel nodded while finally stopping her car. They were at the middle of a street Angelica didn't recognize, and there were a lot of people and police cars in front of them. The girls jumped down the car, and, since they could phase through people without being noticed, they quickly advanced in front of everyone to see what was happening.

Angelica got stunned; in front of her, there were a bunch of police officers speaking French, and two of them were dragging Kimi's mom inside a patrol. The woman was crying and trying to escape while looking at the distance. Angelica turned her head to see what Kira was looking at, recognizing Kimi, crying loudly and trying to reach her mom, struggling in the arms of another cop.

"No… NO! SHE IS INNOCENT! COCO IS THE BAD ONE!" Angelica yelled at the cops. "SHE IS KIMI'S MOMMY! DON'T YOU SEE HER CRYING? DON'T TAKE AWAY HER MOMMY!"

Angel hugged Angelica to calm her down; the girl struggled for a minute, but eventually remembered nobody but her angel could see or hear her, so cooled down but started crying a little when noticing Kimi bursting in tears.

"Kimi will be okay, Angelica; the cops will send her to Japan, with her mommy's family… but her mom will get Coco's punishment, and they'll hardly see each other for many years." Angel explained Angelica, who couldn't turn her sight away from Kimi, and hardly noticed when Angel called her car again and made her sit in there.

"Angel..." Angelica, sobbing, found her voice back after a few minutes of silent driving, "That very bad thing you mentioned, the one that caused so many horrible things… what was it?"

"It was something really bad, Angelica, and I don't know if I should show it to you; the things you already saw are very hard for anyone to get over, especially for a little girl."

"But… I have to know. What horrible thing happened in a world without me?"

"Okay then, I'll show you." Angel nodded, and then pressed a few buttons on the car's remote control. "To see this, we have to go to the past, right at the moment it happened. Are you ready?" Angelica nodded in reply, and, a few moments later, the car was covered by a blue light. After a couple of seconds, they were at the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" Angelica asked the angel, suddenly getting a weird feeling about the place.

"At the forest where your friends got lost when Phil and Lil tried to return Dil to the hospital." Angel replied, stopping her car, after the girls jumped down, leading Angelica through the place. After walking for a minute or so, they spotted Phil and Lil hugging Dil at the Reptarmobile, looking at the distance.

"Do you think Tommy can save him, Phil?"

"Of course he can; he is Tommy, remember? Hey, look, they're coming back!"

Angelica saw at the same direction as the twins, and gasped. Tommy was helping Chuckie to walk; the redheaded boy was badly bruised, most of his clothing was ripped, and it seemed he had several biting marks. Tommy had a few bruises and bites as well.

"Don't worry, Chuckie, we are safe now." Tommy told the elder boy, who nodded at him, getting a little smile.

"It's always an adventure with you, right, Tommy?" Chuckie joked, making him and the DeVilles to smile as well. Angelica, on the other hand, was almost crying at the view of Chuckie and Tommy's injuries.

"What happened to them?"

"Monkeys," Angel sighed and rubbed her forehead, "They tried to get Dil, and Tommy couldn't defend him alone, but Phil and Lil helped them, and Chuckie got the monkeys' attention making them to chase him, but, in this world, Tommy didn't have someone to help him rescue Chuckie from the monkeys."

"Well, I bite a monkey's tail to recover Cynthia, but I never really scared them away."

"No, but Spike did it." Angel reminded her. "Remember; Dil had Cynthia when Phil and Lil took him away, and, to get your doll back, you tracked them with Spike's help; that dog found the babies, and helped Tommy save Chuckie, but, in this world, you didn't brought Spike, and Tommy had to save Chuckie at his own while Phil and Lil were taking care of Dil, so Chuckie got a lot of bites and hits before Tommy could scare the monkeys away throwing them rocks and dirt."

"Poor Finster… at least they'll be safe now, right?"

Angel looked down, and took a deep breath; the next part wasn't easy for her to say.

"Spike fought something else besides the monkeys that time, remember?"

"Oh, yes, he fought…" Angelica paled when realized what Angel meant.

"WOLF!"

Chuckie's yell made everyone to turn, gasping at the sight of a huge gray wolf slowly approaching the babies.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Angelica snapped at the animal, and then dashed in front of him, but the wolf simply ignored her and phased through the girl's body. Angel dashed next to Angelica, and covered her eyes.

When the wolf attacked the babies the first time, Spike was with them for protection, and the wolf's main target was Angelica, the most noticeable prey because of her size and bright hair.

Now, there was no Spike or Angelica, and the wolf directed against the largest and most injured prey he found.

WAAAAAHHH!

Angelica pushed Angel away to see what was going on. Tommy was kneeled, looking at the distance, with some tears rolling down his cheeks; Phil and Lil were crying loudly; Dil was covering his eyes and breathing quickly, trying to understand what just happened; the wolf was gone.

And so Chuckie.

Angelica, in a zombie-like state, moved next to Tommy, who now was holding something in his little hands; a broken set of purple glasses. Then, both Pickles yelled at the same time, harder than they had ever done in their young lives.

"**CHUCKIEEEEEEEEEE!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel allowed Angelica to cry on her chest while moving away from the babies, who were crying as well. Angelica didn't separate her face from the angel's body until hearing the voices of her uncle and the other adults, as well as many other persons who arrived at the place. The blonde had to bury her face in the angel's chest again when hearing the loud cries from Chuckie's dad when the man found the glasses and saw the wolf's tracks.

"Chuckie's dad felt so bad for this that he ended in a hospital, and, when he was out, moved away." Angel explained the girl, "And your uncle and your grandpa never forgave themselves because they were the ones taking care of the babies that day, plus your uncle was the one who invented the Reptarmobile the babies used to get in here; that was the end of Pickles Toys. Tommy never forgave Phil and Lil because they were the ones who started the whole problem by trying to return Dil to the hospital, and he became a little angry with his brother too for not being able to help his best friend because he was too busy protecting Dil."

Angelica sobbed loudly; even if, as most three years old, she couldn't understand death as well as a grown up, she knew a little more about it than other kids because of her asking her parents about what happened to Chuckie's first mother and Grandpa Lou's first wife. To Angelica, it meant Chuckie was gone forever, and nobody would ever see him again… Angelica wouldn't see him again.

"I want to exist."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you wash your ears?" Angelica snapped at the angel, more sad than angry, "I said I want to exist! This world is horrible! My mommy and my daddy must be happy and together; Harold doesn't have to stand all the other kids' abuse, and Susie has to tell everyone when we do something bad; Tommy has to be a good brother, and a good friend of Phil and Lil; my uncle has to invent toys, and my grandpa has to marry Lulu and be a nice old man who talks with everyone; Kimi has to be with her mommy, and… she has to be Chuckie's sister… and Chuckie… his daddy needs him! Tommy needs him! And Kimi, and Phil, and Lil, and Dil… and… and… I NEED HIM!" Angelica cried loudly at the last part, hugging the angel.

"There, there." Angel comforted the girl, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes… they are lost without me." Angelica smiled sadly at the angel, "And I'm lost without them. Please, take me back."

Angel smiled at Angelica, who got a real happy smile a moment later, when Angel placed a hand on her forehead, and the rest of the world became a blank space.


	4. Making Things Right

- **Making Things Right.**

"I want to come back… I want to exist… I WANT TO EXIST!" Angelica wide opened her eyes and sat on her bed in a snap. Then, she looked around her, and shook her head in disbelief; it was night time, and she was at her bedroom.

"Wait… does this mean that…?" Angelica, stunned, touched the wall behind her bed, and started pushing. "I can't pass through the wall… then… I exist…I EXIST AGAIN!" The girl exclaimed in happiness, and grabbed her doll, hugging her.

"I exist again, Cynthia!" Angelica said, excited, and then hugged her pillow. "And I'm in my bedroom, and here's my pillow! Hello, pillow!" Angelica then turned on the lamp next to her, jumped down the bed and started touching everything at her bedroom. "Hello, lamp! Hello, rug! Hello, closet! Hello, Dummi Bears' videos! Hello, Cynthia Deluxe Manor with Jacuzzi and Beauty Parlor! Hello, Reptar's cereal bar I brought here the other day and forgot to eat you!" At that moment, Fluffy pushed the bedroom's door, that wasn't totally closed on first place, and looked at her human, who then noticed the feline.

"Fluffy!" Angelica dashed to hug her cat, smiling widely; the cat was obviously surprised, but purred in happiness at the girl's display of affection. "I'm back, Fluffy, and I'm never leaving again… and you can sleep with me if you want as long as you don't scratch the bed, okay?"

"Angelica, are you okay?" Drew wide opened the door and turned on the light, followed by Charlotte, both of them in their pajamas.

"We heard some noise; is everything fine, sweetie?" Charlotte added in a slightly worried tone. Angelica placed Fluffy at the floor, and then gave her parents a tight hug (more precisely, their legs).

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm fine, and I'm very glad for seeing you." Angelica told them, and, immediately, got a more serious look. "I heard you two a while ago and… I'm sorry for not being a good girl, but please, don't think you are a bad mommy and a bad daddy. You two are very good, and I love you."

The adults realized that their little chat wasn't as secret as they thought, and kneeled to talk to Angelica face to face.

"We love you too, Angelica, and we'll always do, no matter what. It's just that, sometimes we grown ups make mistakes when raising our kids, and you and the other children are those who pay for those mistakes." Drew told his daughter while hugging her.

"I… I understand, Daddy, and I'll try to be a better girl from now on. I don't want you two to be sad because of me, and I don't want anyone to get hurt either." Angelica replied, making both adults to smile slightly at her.

"Mommy, I'll understand if you two ground me when I do wrong, and I know you said I wasn't going anywhere but the school until telling me the grounding is over… but, can we go tomorrow to Chuckie's house so I can apologize?" Angelica asked her mother in a begging tone. Charlotte's smile grew, and then she kissed the girl's forehead.

"Of course, sweetie; I'll call his parents, and I'll take you there after school." Charlotte told her. Angelica smiled widely, and, after getting another hug from her parents, Drew carried her back to her bed so she could rest.

Angelica slept the rest of the night without any problems, a little smile on her face the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dulce?"

"Yes, Angelica?" The girl turned to see Angelica, who started looking for her the moment Charlotte dropped her daughter at the kindergarten.

"I want to apologize for taking that candy from your things; I know that's bad, and that you love candies even more than me, so," Angelica handled Dulce a bag filled up with assorted candy, "I want to give you this. It's something I had been hiding under my bed for a while, in case I wake up at night with sugar's cravings; it's my way to say 'I'm sorry'."

"Thanks a lot, Angelica! Okay, I forgive you and again, thanks." Dulce replied in happiness while grabbing the bag, opening it and eating some candy immediately.

"Enjoy it, but don't eat too much, or you'll end like a hippo." Angelica chuckled, and then headed to the table where Harold and Susie were sitting.

"That was very generous from you, Angelica." Susie said, impressed at Angelica's gesture.

"Well, I have to apologize with many people, Susie, and decided to start with her." Angelica shrugged, and then got a more serious look. "Susie, I'm sorry for not hearing you when you tell me I'm doing wrong; I know you only try to help, and I want to say you are my best friend, and I appreciate you a lot… even if at times you also make me angry."

"Thanks, Angelica… and I also consider you a very good friend of mine." Susie smiled widely at the blonde, who smiled back and then looked at Harold.

"And Harold, you are the best assistant I could ever ask for, and I'm sorry for forcing you to do so many things even if they are dangerous ones. I promise I'll be more careful when asking you do something, and be a better friend too… and I hope you can forgive me for what happened yesterday." Angelica told the fatty kid, who stood up and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks, Angelica, and don't worry; you know I can't stay angry with you." Harold told her when breaking the hug, but his usual goofy smile got replaced by a slightly sad one. "But I still feel bad for hurting Miss Weemer."

"Then, we have to do something about it. Come with me." Angelica held Harold's hand, and both kids went with Miss Weemer, who was taking some toys out from a chest for the children; she had a little bandage around her head, in a band-like way, because of the hit she received the previous day.

"Miss Weemer, can I say something to you?" Angelica, in a humble tone, got the teacher's attention, "What happened yesterday wasn't Harold's fault; I forced him to climb the bookshelf… and I'm very sorry for you getting hurt."

"I think we all have some fault, Angelica." The teacher said in her usual kind tone, "I have to be more careful so you kids don't do anything that dangerous on first place, and you two must be more careful as well… but I'm very glad you are taking responsibility and apologizing, Angelica. And don't worry about my head; I wasn't using those neurons anyway." Miss Weemer chuckled slightly while rolling her eyes. Angelica and Harold smiled at her, and, after the teacher gave them a ball, they returned with Susie to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Charlotte, Angelica, come in." Kira greeted the blondes as they entered her home. Angelica was holding a large bouquet of plastic flowers, and looking down.

"Mrs. Finster… I want to apologize," Angelica said in a humble tone, "I never wanted Chuckie to get hurt, and what happened yesterday was my whole fault. I'm very, very, very sorry, and I'll never do something that silly again."

"I know Angelica; your mom already told me how bad you feel about that accident." Kira kneeled in front of Angelica, touching her cheek to make her raise her head and look at the woman, "But you know I'm not the one who has to forgive you, but Chuckie. Why don't you give him his flowers?" Angelica nodded, and followed Kira to Chuckie's bedroom, followed by Charlotte.

"Chuckie, you have a visit." Kira told her son, and then moved aside so Angelica could enter the bedroom. Chuckie was at his bed, with his leg in a cast and a pillow under it; Kimi was standing next to him, and frowned when looking at the blond girl, while Chuckie gulped and kept silence.

"Can you please leave us alone for a moment, Mrs. Finster?" Angelica asked the Japanese woman, who nodded in reply, and she and Charlotte left the bedroom.

"I'm not letting you hurt my brother again, Angelica!" Kimi snapped at the blonde while placing herself in front of Chuckie's bed with her arms extended and giving Angelica a stern look. Chuckie didn't say a thing, just looked down to avoid eye contact with the blonde.

"I… I don't want to hurt him, Kimi; really, I've never wanted to do it." Angelica said to the smaller girl, "I like to play pranks on him, and yes, I had been very bad with you and the other babies, but I have never wanted anything bad to happen to any of you. I came here to apologize to him… and to you, too; I know how much you love him, and I'm very sorry for hurting your brother, Kimi."

Kimi noticed Angelica's expression, and her own stern look disappeared; the blonde seemed to be very sad, and then Kimi remembered she also looked that way after Chuckie got hurt. The Japanese guessed that, this time, Angelica was really saying the true, so relaxed a little and moved aside.

"I'm going to be outside, okay?" Kimi told her brother, who silently nodded at her, and then the little girl left the room, giving Angelica a little smile on her way out.

Angelica took a deep breath and moved aside Chuckie, showing him the flowers.

"I brought you these, Finster." Angelica tried to get his attention, but he was still avoiding the eye contact. "Okay… I'm letting them here." Angelica sighed sadly, placing the flowers aside, and then sat at the bed, showing her back to the kid.

"Hey, you have a bell!" Angelica exclaimed when noticing a little bell next to Chuckie's pillow. "It's to call your mommy if you need something, right? I once used one of these when my leg got hurt and my uncles took care of me, remember?" Angelica turned to see Chuckie's face, but he still ignored her. Angelica returned to her previous position, sighing, and then talked to Chuckie while doing her best to not start crying.

"I know you are angry with me, Chuckie… and I know I did something very bad… but yesterday, when I was with you, I didn't say lies to you, at least, not everything I said was a lie. You are the oldest baby around, and because of that, well… I still like playing pranks on you, as I do with the other babies, but I also feel very comfortable talking and playing with you. You obey me better than Harold or Susie, and I can talk to you as a big kid, and I can't do that with my cousins… or nobody else."

"The flowers are pretty." Chuckie finally talked, making her to turn and look at him, who was giving the girl a sad smile.

"Angelica, why you always do mean things to me?"

"Because you're very funny, Chuckie; you always do silly faces when scared, or those weird noises when you scream or I put sand in your pants… and when you get dirty because of one of my pranks, or I shove you, and you look at me, well… you look so funny, and, at the same time, so cute!" Angelica confessed, looking down yet getting a large smile, "Seriously, sometimes when I do bad things to you, you look as cute as a puppy or a kitty… no, you look even cuter than a lot of puppies and kitties!"

"So, you do bad things to me because you think I'm cute?" Chuckie replied in disbelief, yet getting a large smile as well.

"Yes, you are the funniest and cutest baby I had ever known, Finster!" Angelica admitted, touching hands with him. "That's why I got so scared when my prank went wrong, and you got hurt; I never, ever, want anything bad to happen to you, and I would feel horrible if I could never see you again. Without you, I wouldn't be a mean girl… I would be a very sad girl."

"I wouldn't like you being sad, Angelica. Even when you are mean with me, or scary or bossy… well, I still think about you as a friend." Chuckie told her, chuckling a little.

"And your friend doesn't want you to be hurt, or sad either; I know I can't stop messing with you because that's the way I'm used to play, but, from now on, I promise I'll be more careful with my pranks, and I'll try not being so mean with you or the other babies. So… you forgive me?" Angelica offered her hand to Chuckie.

"I forgive you." Chuckie shook Angelica's hand, smiling widely. Then, Angelica leaned, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"You… kissed me." Chuckie smile grew even more.

"Just don't get used, okay? It will be our secret... that, and the cuteness thing." Angelica smirked playfully while scratching his chin, making Chuckie to chuckle.

"Sure… can I tell you something at the ear?" Chuckie told her. Angelica leaned again, and Chuckie kissed her cheek.

"I liked it." Chuckie smiled at Angelica, who gave him a fond look, and the kids embraced for a few seconds. Then, he looked at his injured leg, and sighed. "Do you know any good games you can play when having this thing on the leg?"

"I might have an idea."

On the meantime, Didi dropped at the Finsters' place with her kids and the DeVilles' so the babies could visit Chuckie. Didi, carrying Dil, started chatting with Kira and Charlotte about Angelica asking for Chuckie's forgiveness, while Tommy, Phil and Lil were greeted by Kimi.

"Kimi, my mommy said Angelica is here." Tommy said to Kimi in a half-angry, half-scared tone.

"Yes, she is talking with Chuckie now." Kimi told him.

"Oh, no! What if she tries to hurt Chuckie again?" Lil said, scared.

"I say that, if she does, we must break all her toys and let Spike and Dil chew Cynthia so she never does it again." Phil proposed, pretty angry.

"I don't think she want to hurt Chuckie, friends." Kimi commented. "She was very sad, and I think she really wants to apologize to my brother."

"Kids, let's go see Chuckie." Didi got the children's attention, and they walked with her and the other women to Chuckie's room, gasping in surprise when looking what was going on.

"And now, I'm drawing a puppy." Angelica said to a smiling Chuckie while using the redheaded boy's crayons to draw a red dog on his cast, alongside several other drawings she already had made. She then noticed the other people at the room, and smiled at them. "I'm decorating his leg to make it look nicer; it's okay?"

"Yes, Angelica, and it really looks nice." Kira commented as she and the other women smiled at her. Tommy and the other babies looked at Angelica, and, when noticing Chuckie was fine and happy, smiled too and approached the bed.

"You babies want to draw something?" Angelica handled Tommy a crayon; the kid smiled at his cousin, and then started drawing something that looked like a car (at least to him), and then the other babies started doing the same, with the grown ups watching them to be sure they wouldn't hurt Chuckie by accident.

Didi, still carrying Dil, moved next to Chuckie's head, and sat at the bed; Dil noticed the bell, and grabbed it, shaking the bright object to make it ring.

"How nice, Dil!" Didi smiled at her baby, "You know that, when the bell rings, the angels get their wings?"

Angelica moved a few steps back to allow Phil to pass and draw something, and gave a fast look outside through the bedroom's window, smiling at the sight of a little car, driven by a blond girl, moving away from the house, and then talked in a whisper.

"Either that, or a charge for the car's battery, Aunt Didi."

**THE END.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(You know, that wolf's scene almost made me lose ten years of my life.) Sorry, Angelica, but it was for the story's sake, and besides, everything ended fine. (I guess so, but you'll better be more careful with those scenes, or you'll be the protagonist of a little dramatic scene with a sad ending, understood?) And people wonder how Chuckie can like and fear you at the same time. (Hey, I'm like a rose; beautiful, but with thorns.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. (And please, people, send a review before leaving; you already made the effort to read this stuff, so pressing a little purple button can't be so hard.) Look who is talking; the girl who makes Harold write her reviews. (Hey, he likes helping me, so who am I to disappoint the guy?)

So long, everybody, and keep the good writing.


End file.
